Amnesia
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Instead of continuing the fight, Duskmon knocks out Koji, but doesn't kill him. What will happen to the two, when a few days after the fight, Koji loses his memory? Will the Warrior of Light turn to the Dark Side?
1. Start of bonds:Amnesia Prolouge

Who was he to me?!

Who is this... boy?!

No... Not boy. Koji. Koji. Koji Koji Koji Koji.

His name was Koji. He was important...

Why was he important?!

Why...

Duskmon picked up the boy. How old was he... 11? So young... He found himself holding the warrior of light close to him, nearly protectively. He began to head to what he called home, deep within the Dark Continent. The boy's friends would have to look for him the hard way. If they looked for him at all... Koji could be dead in their eyes...

Duskmon half wondered if he could get the warrior of light to join his side. Perhaps he could try... A part of him never wanted to let the boy go.

It was many days until the warrior of light awoke. The first thing he did was demand why Duskmon had saved him... something Duskmon didn't know himself.

The first days of Koji living in his home as a 'hostage' was... nearly pleasant. He found himself talking to the boy many times.

It was then... everything changed.


	2. Beginning of Bonds: Amnesia 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days since Koji had awoken. Around five, in fact. It had been... pleasant to say the least, for both parties. Koji wasn't given death threats... and Duskmon wasn't bothered by the child.<p>

Both weren't aware that this peace would be disturbed... and replaced.

Koji was practicing his Kendo in the room Duskmon had let him use. It was simple for Koji; he had been learning Kendo for awhile now, after all. A deserted tray of food sat on a nearby table, half eaten.

Suddenly, the entire castle-like home shook. Koji was forced to the ground, unable to keep his balance. Duskmon peeked in just for a second, checking on the boy.

Duskmon had already taken the D-tector away from the warrior of light... but he didn't take the spirits. He didn't know why... he just... couldn't take them. Not from Koji.

"Stay in here." ordered the dark warrior, before going to apprehend the threat to his charge...

Huh?

When did he refer to Koji as his charge...

The warrior of light was his hostage...

No matter. Duskmon ran out.

Duskmon was surprised to see that IceLeomon was assaulting his home with his 'buddies', Karatemon, Asuramon, Volcamon, and Cherrymon. Duskmon growled, and set to work defending his home.

Depatching all of them was not easy, to say the least. It was five against one. Fortunely, he was Duskmon. It took him awhile, to say the least...

(Scene change! To Koji!)

Koji had done what he was told, much to his distaste. He was still practicing his Kendo... when he heard the door open, "Dusk-"

It was Sakkakumon! Koji's eyes widened.

He couldn't defend himself!

This wasn't good!

"Hello... Warrior of Light." greeted the mutated digimon.

"H-Hey..." Koji greeted, backing away. He held his practice sword in front of him.

Yeah... he was fucked. Sakkakumon charged for him. Even though the mutant couldn't attack..

He could still charge.

Koji attempted to dodge, and just barely did so. However, it seemed that Sakkakumon was expecting it. He rammed into Koji, and slammed him into the wall. He heard a few cracks.

Damn. The damn warrior of steel cracked a few ribs. That was going to hurt...

Sakkakumon just held up there, and rammed him back into the wall. Koji hit his head hard on the wall, and yelped in pain. He felt black seep into his vision.

He was slammed into the wall again... He hit his head again. Uuugh... Blackness nearly covered his vision entirely.

It wasn't long until Koji was entirely unconscious, hanging limp. Sakkakumon backed away and smirked the best he can, before leaving, slide evolving back into Mercurymon.

It would be no doubt that he would be labeled as a traitor now.

He didn't care. He finished the Warrior of Light!

(Scene change)

Once the attackers were defeated, Duskmon rushed into his home and to Koji's room. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Koji was on the ground, barely breathing. Blood trickled down from the back of his head and onto his face and hair. He was as limp as a wet sheet of paper. Duskmon rushed over and gently picked up the warrior of light. A weak groan escaped the boy.

Good. He'll most likely live.

Duskmon still rushed Koji to a soft bed, and rushed around for medical supplies. Once found, Duskmon quickly patched up Koji.

Duskmon found himself hoping that Koji would awaken.

That nothing would be wrong.

Oh...

How wrong he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<strong>


	3. Beginning of Bonds: Amnesia 2

**This moves kinda fast... Sorry... DX**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>It was days until Koji finally showed signs of waking.<p>

* * *

><p>Duskmon had rarely left the boy's side. It had been... what, a week? Since Mercurymon's treachery.<p>

"Koji... awaken..." muttered the warrior of darkness. He then heard a soft, barely audible groan.

"Koji!" gasped Duskmon. Koji's eyes peeked open... And he said two words that shocked... and angered Duskmon.

"Who's... Koji...?"

"You don't know who you are?"

"I don't remember anything..."

Duskmon was angered, shocked... and yet he found himself formalating a plan.

"You are Koji, the Warrior of Light, also known as Wolfmon. Myself and you are... brothers-" he couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest as he said that, " We are servants of Lord Cherubimon. You were attacked by a traitor who used to be one of us while you were powerless." Duskmon lied. Koji seemed to accept it, as he weakly nodded.

"I am... glad that you are awake." Duskmon said, "Do you feel well?"Koji glanced to his ribs.

"They were cracked during the attack." Duskmon explained. Koji nodded once.

"Stay in bed." Duskmon then ordered before leaving the room.

He'd be able to get Koji to his side... Because Koji remembered nothing of the other Warriors...

(Scene Change)

A few days later...

Koji was finally able to walk around the home, as long as he had his... brother by his side. He had been given a strange device that Duskmon said would be able to unlock his powers.

It wasn't long until he had to use it.

He and Duskmon were soon called to do a mission. To take the DigiDestined's spirits.

He and Duskmon came up with a plan, as Koji had learned that he was Cherubimon's spy within the DigiDestined.

Koji would return to the group, acting as if Duskmon had caused him to have amnesia. He would then lead the DigiDestined to his brother...

And betray them. Why did Koji feel so bad about that? Duskmon said to not get soft on the DigiDestined.

No matter.

The Warrior of Light set out, faking a limp and tiredness.

(Scene Change)

The Digidestined had spent so much time looking for their lost friend that they had forgotten how much.

"Koji... Where are you?!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Koji..." muttered Zoey.

"Koji!" yelled out Tommy and JP.

They then heard a rustle in the bushes... They all turned to the noise. Someone came from the bushes...

"KOJI!" they all exclaimed.

The boy was limping and obviously tired... but he seemed fine... until...

"W-Who are you people...?" Koji asked meekly...

The group's eyes widened.

"Koji... you don't remember us? I'm Takuya... remember?" Takuya asked, "And these guys are Bokomon and Neemon. Along with the newcomer, Patamon..." Takuya said.

"And I'm JP." JP said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"I'm Zoey... Koji... you really don't remember?" Zoey questioned.

"I'm Tommy... we're all your friends..." Tommy finished.

"My... friends?" asked Koji. The group nodded.

"I... see..." Koji said.

"It doesn't matter. You're alive." Takuya said, grinning. Koji smiled softly.

This would be easier than he thought.

These guys were so trusting...

(Scene change)

"So... what happened?" Zoey asked.

"Someone named Duskmon..." Koji began, pretending to strain his memory, "He... attacked me... then everything went black..."

"Duskmon?!" exclaimed the group.

"Do you know where he is?" Tommy asked. Koji nodded.

"I just escaped..." said the warrior of light.

"Lead us." Takuya immediately said. Koji nodded once and the group was off.

Totally trusting of the changed Koji Minamoto...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. With the Warriors: Amnesia 3

**You guys may get another chapter tonight, yet you might not. **

**Either way, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Koji looked at the group he had been traveling with for a while. It was amazing how slow they were. They barely made a few miles before nightfall.<p>

"Do you guys have to move so slow?" he asked one night.

"We're moving slow?" asked Zoey. Koji just nodded.

"Yeah. And its annoying." he said, his voice cold. It surprised the others incredibly.

Why was Koji this cold to them? Was it cause of his amnesia?

Koji seemed to catch himself afterwards, "Sorry... I guess I'm just on edge cause my amnesia." he sighed.

"Its fine, Koji." Zoey said, "I have a feeling any one of us would be like that, if we had amnesia."

Koji gave a small smile to the blonde, "Okay... Zoey, right?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll get moving again in the morning." Takuya then said. The group, other than Koji, nodded.

"G'night..." the warrior of flame then said. In around twenty minutes, the group was asleep, other than Koji. The warrior of light stood, and walked away from the camp, unaware that he had woken Bokomon.

Koji walked until he was far enough away from the campsite, before calling Duskmon on the communicator he was given.

"Koji, your status?" asked the warrior of darkness.

"They're going slow." sighed Koji, "You may end up coming to us."

"Very well. I shall give you another day, Koji." Duskmon said.

"Alright." Koji nodded, before hanging up. He then heard a gasp, and turned, spotting Bokomon. The boy grinned.

"It seems I had a little eavesdropper..." he said, "You won't tell the others about this... or else." Bokomon gulped. Koji had changed...

"F-Fine..." Bokomon said.

"Good. Now, let's go to bed." Koji said, before he and Bokomon walked back to camp. Koji then laid down, away from the others, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :) <strong>


	5. With the Warriors: Amnesia 4

**Hey! Two chapters in a row! :D **

* * *

><p>When Koji awoke the next morning, he was calm. He knew that there was a good chance that he'd see Duskmon again soon, because these other warriors, these humans attempting to stop Lord Cherubimon, were taking their time. He was silent as he and the others packed up camp, and continued.<p>

Still the same pace...

Seriously?

He'd think that his outburst yesterday would get them to move faster.

Nope. Ugh. These humans were so damn slow!

He heard Takuya and... what was his name? Tommy? That short kid... Obviously around 8-10, talking about something. The large boy -JP?- soon interjected with his own opinion, and Zoey just was as silent as Koji himself was, facepalming every once in awhile.

This group was strange... but familiar. Of course, it would be. He did hang out with them, as a spy of course.

But he felt some sort of protective instinct, like a wolf protecting their pups or their territory. Why? By the darkness, why? He shouldn't feel anything for them. He shouldn't.

No matter. No matter whatsoever. Soon, these people would be dead, and Lord Cherubimon would rule the Digital world!

He'd make sure of it.

He looked at everyone's faces. They seemed nice. Too bad they had the guts to try and save this place.

(Scene Change)

Koji sighed; It was getting dark, so the group began to prepare to camp out.

All except him. He, under the guise of going to get some firewood, went away from the others and called Duskmon.

"Its been a day. We've barely gone any farther. You still gonna come?" Koji asked.

"Indeed, Koji." Duskmon replied, "Keep them... distracted. By any means necessary."

"Okay, Duskmon." Koji nodded once, and quickly gathered firewood before returning to the others.

Once there, he was instructed by Takuya to set the firewood in the fire pit. With a nod, Koji did so. Takuya then made the fire, and the group gathered around it to eat the meat-apples Bokomon, Patamon, and Zoey had gathered earlier. It was a relatively quiet eating session, of which Koji was thankful for. He had more time to think.

Oh, how shocked these humans would be when he betrayed them! When he fought against them with his brother. All would happen tomorrow...

He'd fight them tomorrow. He'd kill them tomorrow.

…

A part of him screamed out "No! They're our friends!"

But he just ignored it.

These humans weren't his friends. Duskmon was his only friend.

"Koji! Hey, Koji!." yelled a squeaky male voice. Koji's head shot up.

"Oh, Tommy. Its just you. You startled me." he said.

"Sorry, Koji." Tommy said, sadly, "You just spaced out on us! We're all heading to bed. Just thought you wanted to know."

Koji nodded once, "Alright."

Tommy grinned, and went to his sleeping spot near Takuya. Koji found himself smiling softly, before yawning. He went to his own sleeping spot and passed out there.

He'd wait til tomorrow to see Duskmon.

(Scene Change)

Koji awoke to Takuya shaking him awake.

"Wake up, Koji! Duskmon found us!" exclaimed the brunette. Koji had to hold back a grin and he shot up and stood. He and Takuya then joined the others.

Koji met Duskmon's eyes. The warrior of darkness nodded.

Its time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw please!<strong>


	6. Duskmon and Koji vs Warriors: Amnesia 5

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :D **

* * *

><p>Duskmon pointed at Koji, "Give me the boy, or perish." he threatened.<p>

"No! Never!" Takuya yelled.

"So be it..." Duskmon charged for Takuya, ready to cut the brown-haired boy to shreds.

"Let's do this, guys!" exclaimed Takuya. Zoey and Takuya Beast spirit evolved into Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon respectively. Tommy and JP spirit evolved into Kumamon and Beetlemon respectively.

Koji was the only one who didn't digivolve. He had to play the role of the amnesiac boy who had no idea how to digivolve... Though Duskmon had showed and helped him remember how to Digivolve to Wolfmon and KendoGarurumon.

It took Duskmon around 10 minutes to tire out the warriors into good enough states for Koji to take them out. He took out his D-tector and smirked. He Digivolved into Wolfmon.

"Koji! You remember!" exclaimed Takuya tiredly, "You can help us!"

"Yes... 'Help'..." Koji grinned, "_Licht Sieger_!" he lashed out with his Light Kendo swords, straight at Takuya. Takuya gasped and dodged.

"What's your problem?!" he yelled.

"I don't have a 'problem', Takuya." Koji said, "I'm simply doing my job." he then looked to Duskmon, "Shall we, Brother?" he asked. Duskmon nodded.

"B-brother?!" gasped out Takuya, Tommy, Zoey, and JP. Duskmon and Koji simply attacked.

Duskmon hit first, hard enough to make the group fall to the ground. Koji went to do the finishing blow...

But he stopped himself right before. A memory flashed into his vision...

These... These were his friends... His pack... He staggered back...

Did Duskmon lie to him?

More memories flooded his mind... All of him and his friends...

"Duskmon... you lied..." Koji suddenly said, turning to glare at Duskmon...

Though he didn't see Duskmon there... Instead, there was an image of a young boy, around Koji's age.

The boy looked nearly exactly like Koji... only with shorter hair and different clothes...

Koji staggered back, and de-digivolved.

He couldn't hurt... He couldn't hurt them...

He couldn't hurt Duskmon, and he couldn't hurt his friends...

He just...

_ran..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	7. Alone: Amnesia 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>He ran...<p>

He ran far away from his friends... and from Duskmon...

He eventually stopped... leaned against a tree... and passed out...

(Scene Change)

(Koji's dream)

_He was staring at a boy... A boy so similar to him... _

"_Koji." the boy called out, "Koji... Otouto..." Koji took a few steps back. This was the same boy he saw in place of Duskmon earlier! _

"_Duskmon told you one thing that was true..." the boy said, "He and you are brothers... Just like you and I..." _

"_W-we are?!" exclaimed Koji, his eyes widening. The other boy nodded, _

"_We are. I'm... Kouichi, Koji... We are twin brothers..." Kouichi said. _

"_How are you talking to me anyway?!" asked Koji. _

"_I am... within Duskmon... this is all I can manage to do..." Kouichi said. _

"_I'll save you..." Koji promised, "Then you can tell me how the hell we are brothers." Kouichi chuckled, and began to disapear..._

"_Sure, brother... anything for you, Otouto..."_

_And then Kouichi disapeared, and Koji awoke..._

(Scene Change)

Koji shot up, "Kouichi..." he muttered, standing and gripping his digivice. He began to walk forward...

The others would be looking for him... So would Duskmon, most likely...

He had to train, get stronger...

Then face and save his brother...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**And as for how Kouichi is able to communicate with Koji...**

**Twin Telepathy and the bond between Duskmon and Koji. **


	8. Alone: Amnesia 7

**Hopefully, we getta have feels next chapter! :D **

* * *

><p>"<em>Licht Sieger<em>!" Koji yelled; he was in his Wolfmon form. He slashed out with his Light Sword, and sliced a tree in half with ease.

It had been weeks, maybe months, since he ran away.

Since Kouichi contacted him.

"I'm nearly ready..."

He returned to normal.

By the Celestial Angels, he had changed...

He now had his hair inside his bandanna, with two strands framing his face. His jacket was tied around his waist. The rest of his clothes was the same, just a bit dirty. The boy looked to the sky.

Already nightfall? Sighing, he made a makeshift bed, and, using his jacket as a pillow, and leaves as a blanket, he fell asleep peacefully. He had already made sure that no Digimon in the forest would attack him by simply showing them his power.

(Scene Change)

Morning, eh?

Koji slowly got up and set up a fire, roasting some Meat Apples for breakfast. Once full, he packed up and set on his way.

It was the day he'd confront Duskmon, and get his brother back.

(Scene Change)

It took a few hours...

But he finally made it to Duskmon's hideout.

He took a deep breathe.

"Duskmon! Come out!" he called out.

He waited...

He watched...

And soon, Duskmon walked out of the hideout.

Koji grinned, "Its time!" He spirit evolved into Wolfmon.

Duskmon just got ready.

The fight was on!

(I'm not gonna describe the fight, so I'll leave your imaginations to do that!)

(Scene Change)

_Koji blinked open his eyes. _

_Where was he?_

"_Koji..." came out a voice. _

_Kouichi?_

"_Otouto... you came..."_

"_Of course I did... I didn't want to leave you like that..." Koji spoke. Kouichi appeared in front of him, and did something surprising. _

_The older boy hugged him. _

_After awhile, Koji found himself hugging back. _

_Both boys smiled. _

(Scene change)

Duskmon was now on the ground, his Fractal code surrounding him.

"Let my brother be purified by the light!" exclaimed Koji as he used his D-Tector to purify his brother.

A bright glow surrounded both brothers, the Spirits of Darkness being absorbed into the D-Tector, leaving only...

Kouichi.

Koji de-digivolved and ran to his brother.

"Kouichi!" Koji sat on his knees by his brother, who sat up slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Otouto... Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**As for the scene in italic...**

**It was for the brother's souls to connect fully. **


	9. Together: Amnesia 8

It had been two days since Kouichi was saved from Duskmon. Two days the brothers spent together, just talking.

Koji knew it was time he returned to Takuya and the others. So, sighing, he attempted to use his D-Tector to contact them. It did use to be a phone, after all.

After awhile, Takuya anwered.

"Koji? Koji, is that you?"

"Its me, Takuya. Its me." Koji replied.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Where are you?"

"In the Dark Continent." Takuya said, "We were searching for Duskmon, actually, but he isn't here."

"That's cause I already defeated him. Stay where you are, Takuya." with that, the boy hanged up.

(Scene Change)

It took around a day to get to the Dark Continent via KendoGarurumon's speed. Kouichi just rode on his back. It took a few hours more to find his friends.

They were just a few miles outside the Rose Morning Star. Koji smiled. Good. Cherubimon would soon come to an end.

"Guys!" exclaimed Koji, running to his friends. Kouichi trailed behind shyly.

Tommy was the first to hug the Warrior of Light.

"Koji!" exclaimed the 9 year old. Koji chuckled.

"Hey Tommy." he gave the kid a small squeeze in return. Tommy then let go. The entire group was smiling.

Until, however, the noticed Kouichi.

"THERE ARE TWO KOJI'S?!" they all exclaimed. Koji shook his head.

"No." he gestured for Koucihi to come out fully. The other boy complied.

"This is my twin brother, Kouichi Kimura."

Kouichi bowed, "Its nice to meet you all."

"Koji, you have a twin brother?!" exclaimed Takuya. Koji nodded.

"I do."

Then, a rumbling was heard and felt.

"I have finally found where you all are hiding, DigiDestined!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who has attacked the DigiDestined?!<strong>

**Guess in your review!**

**Koji and Kouichi: Please review! **


	10. The True Darkness: Amnesia 9

**Well...**

**You'll see who it was now! :D **

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined turned around...<p>

Only to spot Cherubimon himself. Kouichi and Koji's eyes narrowed.

"Cherubimon!" they exclaimed together.

"Hello there, Kouichi, Koji." Cherubimon cackled, "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

Both brothers growled, Koji like a wolf and Kouichi similar to a lion.  
>"Must you two be so hostile?" Cherubimon asked, "I did allow you two to be brothers... Allowed you two to serve me!"<p>

"You tricked me!" Kouichi said, "And then because of you, I tricked Koji!"

Cherubimon laughed, "Tricked? I did no such thing! You see... The Spirit of Darkness only chooses someone with a dark heart... I had tried to give it to many before you, but you were the only one compatible with it! Face it Kouichi... you belong in the darkness! Yet... you do not know all of it! Come... rejoin me... I'll teach you everything..."

The brothers shared a look. Both walked forward.

"No!" Kouichi said, "I don't need to learn from you! I know all I need to! The Darkness doesn't have to be evil..."

"It can be good!" Koji added. Patamon flew over.

"Besides! Light and Darkness are brothers!" said the little orange digimon.

"I see..." Cherubimon said, "Fine! If you won't join me, then be terminated!"

With that...

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!" exclaimed the dark celestial. Lightning began to rain down on the DigiDestined...

They were doing just fine dodging until...

"KOJI!"

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp*<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENED TO KOJI?! :O**

**I'm just mean to him XD **

**Poor Koji...**

**Please review! **


	11. The True Darkness: Amnesia 10

**Well... hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"KOJI!" screamed Kouichi. Oh no... Oh <em>gods <em>no... K-Koji was... JUST STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!

NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF HE NEVER BECAME DUSKMON!

Hiding his rage, Kouichi ran to his younger brother. Swiftly, and with shaking fingers, the boy checked the Chosen of Light's pulse. It was weak... but it was _there_. The only thing that mattered was that it was _there._

"Hang on Otouto... Hang in there... I'll just be a second..." whispered Kouchi, before closing his eyes.

_C'mon..._

_I need to fight..._

_Please!_

_Help me fight!_

_For Koji..._

Koji's D-tector began to glow, a light coming from the screen and enveloping the Warrior of Darkness. Two statues came out of it... and changed...

A D-Tector appeared in front of Kouichi, who grabbed it and held it firmly in his hand, just as it absorbed the new, and true, Spirits of Darkness.

"I can do this! For Koji." Kouichi told himself.

**EXECUTE!**

_SPIRIT EVOLUTION!_

_**Loweemon!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	12. The True Darkness: Amnesia 11

**I am really sorry its so short! :( Writer's block, ya know?**

**Please enjoy, anyway...**

* * *

><p>"HOW DARE YOU, CHERUBIMON!" roared Kouichi, charging for the evil celestial.<p>

A fight soon broke out.

(I shall leave the fight to your imagination)

When the fight was over, Cherubimon just... disappeared into small little particles. There wasn't even a Fractal Code.

Something was very wrong.

Kouichi didn't care. He ran to Koji; still in his Loweemon form, might I add. Kouichi scooped his brother into his arms.

"Koji..." he muttered, checking Koji's pulse again.

It was even weaker...

Oh no... He would NOT let Koji perish!

He turned to the other DigiDestined, "...We need to get him healed before continuing." he spoke.

"No. We need to save Ophanimon!" Takuya said, "How about this. Me, Zoey, and Tommy will go to the Rose Morning Star and save Ophanimon. You, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and JP take Koji somewhere to heal him."

"You'll have to fight Cherubimon." Kouichi warned, "Simply stall him for as long as you can."

Takuya nodded, "Right."

With that, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and JP all took Koji away from the Rose Morning Star.

Takuya, Zoey, and Tommy continued to travel to the Rose Morning Star.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I need some feedback: <strong>

**Should I put the scene with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, JP, Kouichi, and Koji AND the scene with Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Takuya, Zoey, and Tommy in the same chapter or make them two different chapters?**

**Please review, kay? :D **


	13. Team Fire, Team Dark: Amnesia 12

**Sorry for any amount of waiting. Writer's block is a fucking bitch. **

* * *

><p><strong>Takuya, Zoey, Tommy<strong>

The Fire Team rushed to the Rose Morning Star, intent on saving Ophanimon, and trusting that Koji would be alright. They knew they couldn't lose their friend, but they also knew that saving Ophanimon was a priority.

And, judging by Kouichi taking charge, they knew that the Warrior of Darkness would not allow Koji to perish.

They continue to rush along, soon arriving at the castle.

"Let's go." Takuya said. Zoey and Tommy nodded, and the three entered.

…

And a small bit later...

A roar was heard, along with three screams of pain.

(Scene Change)

**Kouichi, Koji, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon**

Team Dark rushed from the area, out of the Dark Continent. The darkness would not help Koji heal, being the Warrior of Light. Kouichi checked Koji's pulse again.

Good. Koji was fighting.

"Hurry! This way!" exclaimed a voice from nearby. Patamon seemed to smile, probably recognizing the voice somewhat. The others followed.

"O-Oh my..." gasped Bokomon when they saw what Digimon it was.

"Its a Cutemon!" exclaimed Neemon.

"Cutemon!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Patamon. Hello." greeted Cutemon, "I am amazed that you recognize me."

"Its kinda hard to forget you!" Patamon said. Cutemon laughed.

"Now. I sensed something wrong with the Warrior of Light." Cutemon said, becoming serious, "He's dying, isn't he?"

"That's right. Can you help him?" Kouichi asked.

"I can, actually. Its my special ability." Cutemon placed a paw on Koji's chest, "_Healing glow_!" Her paw glowed, as did Koji. After a bit, Cutemon removed her hand. Kouichi checked Koji's pulse.

It... it was fully...

Kouichi smiled, finally de-digivolving.

"Koji..." he muttered, hugging his brother close to him, "You're going to be okay."

Koji stirred slightly, "K...Kou...Kouichi?"

"Yep. I'm here." Kouichi said, before turning his head to Cutemon, "Thank you, Cutemon."

"Its no problem! Now go kick Cherubimon's butt!" Cutemon said.  
>"We're on it." Kouichi nodded. Cutemon smiled.<p>

"Now, shoo!" she said, shooing the group away.

They began to make their way back to the Rose Morning Star.

Unaware of what happened to their friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
